PROJECT SUMMARY The major goal of the Rapid-Prototyping and Design Core (RPDC) remains to support the user's needs for the design of new unique research equipment. Additional goals for the RPDC is the education and training of users, empowering them to participate in the manufacturing, construction, maintenance, and upgrading of their unique research equipment designs.